Shano Imuna
"Well I asked for an adventure and I got one. Live and die in the moment. Just like a dog..." Shano, more commonly known as Spike, is a supporting protagonist and a genetically modified human with dachshund DNA. Following his death, Shano becomes an Afterlife Angel, and later even a Messiah in order to protect the Earth. Appearance Shano is of an above average height with a tanned complexion and a strong muscular build. He has wavy brown hair with messy pointy bangs. Shano has golden yellow eyes with slit pupils, later losing them once he becomes an Afterlife Angel. As an Angel, he gains a standard Halo and white wings that grow as he ages. His canine characteristics include fangs, floppy ears and a tail. Personality Unlike his father, Shano is oblivious, ditsy and has an immature sense of humor. Shano has been shown to be easily amused, distracted and misinterpret figurative language and symbols. Despite these faults, Shano is optimistic, compassionate and devoted, demonstrating his pure heart in any situation. He has proven to be dedicated in helping others and even sacrificing himself if need be. Biography Shano is the son of Alan and Koigetsu Imuna, wealthy entrepreneurs with backgrounds in science, namely, genetics. Shano is introduced as a teenager who, despite coming from a highly upper-class family, wishes to live an inconspicuous lifestyle, instead enjoying the simpler things in life such walking through the woods and admiring nature. Moon Prophecy Arc Shano is introduced as a carefree youth on a walk when he coincidentally encounters Akio and Sousuke by a campfire. The two explain how they are lost and Shano offers to show them the way out of the woods, allowing them to finish eating and for their fire to die out first. While waiting, the three converse and Shano introduces himself, insisting on being called Spike instead. Spike tells the two about himself and mentions that his father, Alan Imuna, causing Akio and Sousuke to begin bowing to him upon learning he is the son of one of the wealthiest men in Japan. Spike also lets slip that he was the first successful birth of a child with spliced genes, shocking the two even more. Their conversation is interrupted once Mark Sakuretsu appears and threatens to kill them unless they take him to the Dark Hermit, confusing all three. Mark then knocks Spike unconscious for not meeting his demands. Spike awakens later after the fight and is approached by Giovin and Yoshi, who tell him to go home while they take Akio and Spike to recover. Spike listens and returns home, telling a slightly censored version of the day's events to his parents. A few days later, Alan gives Spike a prototype of the Retractable Katana and tells him to visit Giovin's dojo, stating he can teach him how to use it properly. Spike does so and recognizes Giovin as the man he spoke to in the woods, asks to be trained under him. Giovin begrudgingly agrees and introduces Spike to his star pupil, Yoshi. Giovin gives Spike a rough course before sending him back home. Spike takes a less used path home in order to test his stamina and is ambushed by the hitman Randolph the Great. Randolph states that Spike is his next target and that he has never let a hit get away. Spike initially tries to reason with the hitman and escape but is thwarted by his attacks. Spike decides he has no choice but to fight back and engages in combat using his Retractable Katana. Spike manages to hold is own but is eventually overpowered by Randolph. Yoshi comes to Spike's aid in his time of need but too, is defeated by Randolph. Giovin comes to both the boys' aid and gets Randolph to flee by cutting his ear. The sensei then calls an ambulance for the two are sent to the hospital to recover. After recovering, Spike joins Giovin to pick up Yoshi, under the guise that they're going to a weekend resort for physical therapy. Giovin instead takes the two to his dojo and comes clean to Spike. Giovin and Yoshi explain the Red Moon and its threat to the Earth. The two express that they don't want to force Spike to help them but would appreciate his aid. Spike agrees to go to the Mimicry Mountains with Yoshi in order to meet up with Akio and Sousuke, wanting to repay them for protecting him in the woods, as well as his own desire to save the world and go on an adventure. Without further delay, Giovin prepares supplies for the two and point them in the direction Akio and Sousuke went. During their travels, the two come across an Orb labeled "Zelmoth". Thinking it to be important, Yoshi puts the Orb in his pocket and the two continue on their way. Later on, they two encounter Mark, who recognizes Spike. Mark gives the same threat he gave the first time, claiming to kill the two if they don't take him to Akio. The two try to escape Mark's clutches but realize they have no choice but to fight him off. The two's combined efforts manage to keep Mark at bay, but he gains advantage after absorbing the Orb Yoshi dropped, making him one with Zelmoth. The newly powered Mark begins to overwhelm the two, but is eventually defeated through Spike's persistence. The rest of their travels are uneventful until they manage to rendezvous with Akio, Sousuke and Andoru and continue their journey to the Mimicry Mountains, eventually making it to Yamamichi, a tourist town built around the mountains. The five spend their morning recovering and relaxing in the town before heading to the mountain's summit that night. At the base of the mountains, they discover abandoned homes and attempt to begin their climb but are encountered by a Majin of unknown origin. Spike volunteers to fight the Demon alone, allowing for the others to climb up the mountain. Spike and the Unknown engage in combat, the battle ending with the two piercing each other through the chest. The Unknown combusts before Spike, allowing him to die with a smile on his face. Hell's Messiah Arc Spike is chosen by Waizuraito to temporarily be Akio's Guardian Angel while he visits Earth, as well as aid in his training to achieve his Tenshi form. Spike agrees and goes with Waizuraito into his Halo, reuniting with Akio and meeting Mitsuru for the first time. Akio expresses his guilt for not helping Spike fight the Unknown, but Spike assures him that it was for the best and that he was sound in his own decision. Spike explains that he himself is training to become a powerful Tenshi and his desire to train with Akio. The two spar and Akio is able to expend all of his Majin Energy, allowing for the training to become a Tenshi begin. During the training, Waizuraito explains the a Hermit experiences a tremendous boost in Energy and power the first time they transform, causing a debate among the four as to whether Akio should try to achieve his Tenshi form now or attempt to achieve it during the battle with Lucifer. The conclusion is ultimately set to go for the latter, and the three Tenohiras thank Spike for his help before returning to Earth. Tenshi League Arc (WIP) Spike participates in the Tenshi League in order to retrieve one of the stolen Daggers of Megiddo. Paragons of Darkness Arc (WIP) Spike infiltrates Chronos' Castle along with Akio, Sousuke and Andoru in order to rescue Yoshi. Spike and Akio immediately split off in separate directions, defeating any plans of sticking together. Spike wanders through the Castle searching for Yoshi when he encounters Akio who already found him. Akio hands Yoshi over to Spike and the two run off searching for an exit. Spike runs into a dead end and while is back is turned, has his throat slit by Yoshi, who reveals himself to be Yamiseichu. Spike attempts to heal his wound but blacks out before he is able to do so. He awakens once Andoru and Sousuke find his body and heal him, asking what happened. Spike explains that the Yoshi they rescued is not who he appears to be. Spike and Andoru split off wanting to find Yamiseichu while Sousuke runs to return to Akio to warn him, as well as get him out of his fight with Chronos. While in their pursuit of Yamiseichu, the two are tricked into encountering Chronos. Together, the pair manage to damage him, but decide to flee after seeing a glimpse of his power when he fights seriously. While escaping, the two encounter Akio who is engaged in combat with Paragon of Darkness Erebus. Avoiding the battle, the Tenshis grab Akio and continue fleeing. Akio protests while he is carried away, arguing that he doesn't want to leave until he defeats Erebus but is reluctantly swayed once Andoru reasons that none of them are strong enough to fight any of the Paragons yet. Once the three escape the castle they regroup with Sousuke and return to Earth by teleporting to Mitsuru. Rapture War Arc (WIP) Spike spends a majority of the war as Akio's Guardian Angel, unable to go to Earth and fight. However, after his fight with Neitsuya, Waizuraito trades places with Spike, allowing him to become a soldier. During the climax of the war, Spike, along with Akio, Sousuke, Andoru, and Yoshi, are teleported to the 9th Layer of Hell by the Jackal in her personal desire to kill them. The five are effortlessly defeated and left in Hell as the Jackal returns to Earth and takes on her Beast form. However, they manage to escape and teleport back to Earth after utilizing the Power Momentum Technique. Once back, the five begin their assault on the Jackal in tandem with the Japanese Tenshi Army, eventually forcing her back and causing her to transform into Cerberus. Continuing the fight, the Angels are able to decapitate Cerberus' two extra heads, making her revert to her Beast form. Finishing the fight, Tenshi Monks bind the Jackal to keep her in place while Akio fires Tenshi: Smite, however, the Jackal is able to push it back with a mouth beam. Once the beams even out, Equilibrium's Gate is completed, and Satan explains how the war was all part of his plan for the ultimate light and the ultimate darkness to clash, resulting in the Gate. Satan proceeds to use the Gate to return to Heaven, causing the Jackal to lose her focus and being hit directly with Tenshi: Smite. The attack reverts the Jackal to her Fullblood form, who is then defeated by Spike and the others. Powers Shano has physical advantages from his genetic modifications including enhanced strength, speed and stamina. Due to this, his pure heart, and own will to test his limits, Shano has near limitless potential, which he takes advantage of by training frequently with Andoru. Shano has undergone several specialized trainings, such as training with Waizuraito, training to be a Guardian Angel and training as an official Tenshi Army soldier. His exceptional strength and performance leads him to even by entrusted with Sword of Megiddo. By the climax of the Rapture War Arc, Shano's power rivals that of Akio in his Majin-Tenshi Union forms, a fact noted by Jiman. Transformations and Forms Afterlife Angel Shano becomes an Afterlife Angel from his death at the hands of the Spirit of the Red Moon. As an Afterlife Angel, Shano loses his pupils, gains a halo and sprouts small, one-feather wings that grow as he ages. Shano also gains the ability to use basic Tenshi techniques. Guardian Angel Upon Waizuraito's request, Shano switches places with him and temporarily becomes Akio's Guardian Angel during the Hell's Messiah Arc. As a Guardian Angel, Shano gains ornate robes, but no further changes to his appearance. Furthermore, Shano gains the ability to give Akio his energy, physically or spiritually. Shield Tenshi Shano gains the Shield Tenshi form after learning how to control his dormant Archangel Energy from his Patron, Raphael during the Rapture War Arc. Shano experiences no physical changes from this form. As for his abilities, During this form, Shano gains temporary defense from all attacks, a protective aura, and the ability to deflect and counter nearly every attack against him. Battles Moon Prophecy Arc * Spike vs. Giovin and Yoshi * Spike vs. Randolph * Spike and Yoshi vs. Mark (Base/Zelmoth Absorbed) * Spike vs. Spirit of the Red Moon Hell's Messiah Arc * Spike vs. Akio (Base/Majin/Majin Tier II) Tenshi League (WIP) Paragons of Darkness Arc * Spike vs. Yamiseichu Yoshi * Spike and Andoru vs. Chronos Rapture War Arc * Spike, Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Andoru (Electric Tenshi) and Yoshi vs. Jackal * Spike, Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Andoru (Electric Tenshi) and Yoshi vs. Jackal (Beast/Cerberus) * Spike, Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Andoru (Electric Tenshi) and Yoshi vs. Jackal (Round Two) Trivia * Shano is the third of the main cast to be introduced, but the fourth to actually join Akio in his travels. * Shano does not lose his genetic modifications once he becomes an Afterlife Angel because he was born with them. * Shano is the only character to be an Afterlife Angel, Guardian Angel and Messiah. * Shano has been noted as a favorite character among fans (all 3). Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Afterlife Angels Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Characters Category:Guardian Angels Category:Messiahs Category:Characters